<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ONLY YOU. by Luminouswriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362297">ONLY YOU.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminouswriter/pseuds/Luminouswriter'>Luminouswriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst ( just a little), Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminouswriter/pseuds/Luminouswriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is a nervous wreck on his sisters wedding day but lucky for him he is attending the wedding  with his bestfriend Clarke who makes sure he stays calm and has fun during the wedding.<br/>One thing they both aren't saying is how they are completely in love with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The t100 Writers for BLM Initiative</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ONLY YOU.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellamyWanheda/gifts">BellamyWanheda</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bellamy doesn’t mean to feel so low, it’s his little sister’s wedding day after all. He knows his feelings are valid, she is his little sister and she is growing up too fast and he feels like she’s leaving him behind.</p><p>They are just six years apart; she has felt like his daughter for the longest time. As soon as he was older to stay home, he watched Octavia while their mother worked mostly night shifts as a nurse at Arkadia general and Kane, Octavia’s father was diploid overseas.</p><p>He does plan on doing what he does best and that is hide how he feels, Octavia is going to have an amazing day and she doesn’t need to know any of this.<br/>
The wedding will be done in a few hours, he just needs to get through tonight, Octavia will be gone on her honey moon with Gabriel and he can wallow then, but now it’s all about his sister.</p><p>Bellamy hates this airport he is currently standing in; he remembers standing in this exact same spot two years ago, watching plane take off with his best friend on it, the woman he loves. He felt his heart break and he left it in this airport and now here he is, picking her up but his heart is still on the floor discarded in a million pieces.</p><p>He rakes a nervous hand through his hair, he has no idea how he is going to get through the next couple of hours hiding his nerves about his sister and trying to hide his feelings from Clarke. Fuck.</p><p>“Hey” a soft voice says from behind him. He knows this voice, the voice that sends a jolt of electricity through him and leaves a warmth he has never been able to explain swirling inside of him, the voice that has been his comfort for years’ now.</p><p><br/>
He turns and there she stands, Clarke Griffin with that striking smile of hers plastered on her face and he can’t help but mirror it, his heart smiling just as wide. She is stunning in her dark grey jeans, white t-shirt, converse and grey winter coat that she stole from him.</p><p>“Clarke” he sighs, before he can take a step towards her she is leaping towards him wrapping her legs around his waist and he holds on tight, if it were up to him, he’d never let go, he holds on a little longer, and she is holding on just as tight, his face is buried in her neck, holding on to her hair, breathing in her Jasmin scent that she always left on his clothes and sheets. God he missed her more than he can put into words.</p><p>“I missed you so much Bellamy” she says, her voice brittle. He lets go and settles her down.</p><p>“I missed you too” he sighs, as if that will loosen the ache he feels in his heart, but it doesn’t. He wants her now just as much as he wanted her back then “I know we talk almost every day but…It’s different when there isn’t an ocean separating us” he smiles.</p><p>She laces her fingers with his and leans into his shoulder and Bellamy kisses the top of her head, which he mentally slaps himself for, the plan was to keep a safe distance but that plan crumbled the moment he laid eyes on her.</p><p>This is nothing new to them, they never crossed the line of their friendship but they have always been touchy with each other. She crawled into his bed when she stayed over at his house when they were still back home in Arkadia. She did the same when the both went to sanctum at The sanctum university where he was an archeology major and she went into design.</p><p>They held hands, forehead kisses became a norm even though he wanted to kiss her lips, and quite frankly he wanted to kiss every inch of her body, marking it as his, and there is no one he wanted to give himself to more than Clarke. When they both found themselves getting into relationships with other people, it was a little tricky, he had to watch himself when all he wanted was her.</p><p>“You look good” she smiles. It’s safe to say he dressed up for her. He put on black jeans, his blue Henley shirt and black boats. He tried to tame his hair but it has a mind of its own, his curls run wild of top of his head.</p><p>“Thanks…and you” he lets out a breath, he is trying to rain it in “you…you look beautiful…like you always do” he states softly, his gaze never leaving hers and that tension that neither of them ever acknowledge settling over them.</p><p>“Thanks Bell” she says shifting nervously, there is an emotion burning in her eyes that he can’t read.<br/>
She’s so close to him, her ocean eyes staring back him, he could just lean in a little and his lips would be on his but instead he moves from her hold picking up her suitcases “Just two?” he asks raising a brow at her. He expected to be carrying a lot more bags than this even if she was just staying for two days that is why he borrowed Miller’s pickup truck.</p><p>She smirks “Yes, just two” she sighs “I’m planning on going shopping though” she adds with a smirk.</p><p>“Of course you are” he laughs and she swats his arm “Let’s go princess”. Another thing he was planning on not doing is calling her that nickname that he has fantasized calling her in a completely different way, like when he can proudly call her his, or like when he is inside of her - especially with the way she blushes whenever he uses that name.</p><p>                      ~~~~~<br/>
“Are you sure Octavia isn’t mad?” this is like the third time Clarke has asked this on their drive. Yes, she’s talked to Octavia explaining her position, how she couldn’t get out of work to fly back home. It’s almost Paris fashion week and Clarke’s agency needed all hands on deck.</p><p>Bellamy sighs in the drivers sit “Come on Clarke, O knows how much you must’ve fought to be here for her, she understands… she’s just happy you actually made it on her wedding day”</p><p>That eases her worry a little, about Octavia but as much as he has also assured her he isn’t mad she can’t help but feel bad for not being here sooner, for him. She knows Bellamy, he must be freaking out about Octavia getting married even with Aurora and Kane around.</p><p>Bellamy helped raised Octavia, he must feel like he is losing her, he’s good at hiding his feelings, especially when he doesn’t want people to worry but she knows him.</p><p>Her gaze flickers to him again, she missed him so much, she missed his hair as much as he tries to control it. She loves how curly and messy it is, his freckled tan skin, how his sharp jawline that twitches when he’s overthinking something, and those honey eyes that bring her to her knees with their intensity.</p><p>“And you?” she asks lowly “You aren’t mad at me?<br/>
His eyes avert from the road to her for a second, that concerned crease his forehead makes evident, then his gaze is back on the road</p><p>“Why would I be mad at you Clarke? Your life isn’t here anymore…I understand you can’t just…do what you want, you have work” his jaw clenches and he shifts in his sit, his gaze flickers at her again “I’m just happy you’re here” he says taking her hand from her lap lacing it with his resting them on the console.</p><p><em>Your life isn’t here anymore</em>. Those words seep right into her bones and settle there, she can’t explain the hurt that just flashed through her.</p><p>When they pull up at the Polis hotel, Miller is waiting for them by the steps. The polis hotel is grand, it’s an old castle that was turned into a hotel. It truly looks like stepping into a fairytale.</p><p>“Well look who it is, everyone hide your best friends, she might steal them from you” Miller teases with a huge grin when she slips out of the car, and she can’t help but laugh.</p><p>He pulls her into a tight hug. “it’s good to see you,” he says when she pulls from the hug.</p><p>“You too, I missed you” she beams.</p><p>“I missed you too”</p><p>“Hey catch me later I have something for you” she winks</p><p>“I like the sound of that. I’ll help with the bags” he says moving around her to the truck that Bellamy is currently leaning on.<br/>
“Stop sulking, she’s here” Clarke hears Miller whisper to Bellamy. Clearly she wasn’t supposed to hear that.</p><p>“The guests will be arriving in a few hours” Bellamy says now standing in front of Clarke “Why don’t you rest and we’ll see you when it’s time”</p><p>There are a million emotions swirling inside of her about the man standing in front of her that she can’t shut down “Yeah, you’ll come get me?”</p><p>He nodes “We’ll bring your bags up”.</p><p>Later, after taking a shower and forcing herself to take a nap she ready for tonight all dressed up. She did stop by Octavia’s room and Bellamy was right, Octavia was just happy Clarke could make it for the actual wedding, especially after Clarke showed her the Italian leather boots she got her all was forgiven.</p><p>Now she just has one more Blake to worry about. Clarke remembers just how much she laughed when Bellamy told her that she kept him centered, because truth is, he is the one that kept her centered. He has been her anchor since they met back in high school, she always felt she had to be who everyone else told her to be, she was rich and beautiful so she had to be the most popular girl in high school, her parents were both doctors so she had to be a doctor too, until she met Bellamy, he breathed new air into her lungs and she has never felt more alive, even though, there is something she has wanted for a long time that she doesn’t think she will ever get. Him.</p><p>Clarke sits by the vanity in her hotel room, applying a last coat of mascara on her eyelashes. She stares into the mirror longer that she planned, getting lost in her own head, her mind wondering back to later on today in the airport?</p><p>As she stared into her best friend’s glossy eyes all those feelings that she tried to convince herself weren’t there anymore on the plane ride over here come rushing back with full force.</p><p>Seeing him in those black jeans which were always her favorite, paired with the blue Henley that fits perfectly showing off his broad chest and shoulders, his black hair running wild on top of his head, curly as ever, that can never be tamed. Sure they have faced timed almost every day since she left minus the two times she visited, but nothing beats staring into his spellbinding eyes admiring every beautiful feature of him.</p><p>She feels the familiar melancholy whirl up inside her that she felt back in high school and college. Getting ready to go to a part with Bellamy knowing she isn’t the one he’s going home with. She was worried she would have to attend this wedding watching Bellamy with another woman, she feels miserable that it might still happen. Sure they said they were each other’s dates but they are both single and weddings are known for hookups, Bellamy has never had to try in that department.</p><p>“You missed one hell of a party last night Griffin” a voice startles Clarke, breaking her from her haze. Raven’s face comes into focus on the mirror, Raven Reyes one of the few people she remained friends with from high school.</p><p>Clarke stands and leaps into the brunet’s arms “I’m sure you had enough fun for the both of us” Clarke misses her group of friends more than she lets on.</p><p>“That I did, but I still wish you were here” Raven says sadly as she pulls from the hug.</p><p>“Trust me, I wish I was here too, I had to take care of some last minute things at work” she huffs out a tired sigh.</p><p>Raven gives her an understanding smile “I know, we all do. It’s just that your boyfriend was sulking a lot and that only stopped after Monty got him drunk with his homemade moonshine” they both make a disgusting face and laugh, the memories of drinking the moonshine and the wild nights it brought rushing back.</p><p>Clarke doesn’t have to ask who Raven means by “your boyfriend”. She knows she means Bellamy and that makes the butterflies in her stomach dance.</p><p>“His little sister is getting married, can’t be easy for him”</p><p>“Right, and that had nothing to do with the fact that you weren’t here” Raven scoffs and Clarke doesn’t know what to say to that “You know, after Gina, who he pretty much broke up with after you left. He went back to being Bellamy that couldn’t stick to one relationship. Sure there was Bree and then Wells but those lasted like a month”</p><p>“What are you trying to say” Clarke asks confused; Raven is the only person who has tried to convince that maybe Bellamy feels the same way Clarke feels. After one a night of one too many drinks Clarke poured her heart out to Raven about Bellamy.</p><p>“I’m trying to say, maybe you don’t have to hide across the world because of him. He seems to be just as miserable” she states simply.</p><p>“I…uh…” Clarke’s mind swirls a million scenarios of how things would go if she just went up to Bellamy and told him how she feels. But today isn’t the day for that.<br/>
Raven must see the wheels in Clarke’s head spinning “Anyway. We are all catching up tomorrow, today is another day to get drunk. I have to check if Luna is ready”</p><p>“Cool, I’ll uh…I can’t wait to meet her”</p><p>“You’re going to love her” Raven says pulling Clarke into a hug before leaving Clarke there with her thoughts and a surge of hope that she knows won't lead to anything to anything good.<br/>
                        ~~~~~~<br/>
Bellamy knocks on Clarke’s door, he thought once the wedding starts he wouldn’t be such a nervous wreck but here he is barely holding it together, he just needs to make sure Octavia doesn’t notice and he’ll be fine. The door swings open and Bellamy’s heart drops.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Clarke asks. He doesn’t answer his eyes beaming with awe as he takes Clarke in, he has never been able to understand how one person can be this beautiful. Her peach short silk dress clings on to every curve of her body, her hair tied up, with a few stands cascading on the sides, her make up is simple and those piercing ocean eyes entrancing as ever. He scolds himself when he feels his briefs tightening with every thought of how he wants to take that dress off at the end of the night.</p><p>“You look…beautiful” he says finally, mesmerized, shooting her a lopsided grin.</p><p>Her cheeks turn crimson, which makes Bellamy’s heart flatter in his chest. He can still make her blush all these years. She inches closer fixing his collar, her gaze flickers up to him, and the way she looks at him make his heart drop in his chest, it’s in moments like this where she looks at him like he is all she sees that he swears she feels the same way she does, but he always talks himself out of it. Sure Clarke and him are from different worlds but that changed years ago, their world was one now.</p><p>“You always cleaned up nice Blake” she smiles “Very handsome”. She says her eyes quickly glancing down his body. Bellamy watches for a second, she seems to be impressed by him in this black fitted suit.</p><p>Right now in this charged moment, the air grows thick with every second. He clears his throat “Shall we” he stretches his hand to her to her and she takes it.</p><p>Bellamy leaves Clarke with Aurora and Miller in the front seat, he goes by the door to see his sister before the ceremony starts. Everyone is settled in and the music for the bride starts.</p><p>Bellamy feels like crying when Octavia stands in front of him, she looks like one of the many Goddesses in the many stories he told her in her loose white laced gown and a flower crown on top of her head “My God, look how grown you are” he beams.</p><p>“You aren’t going to start crying are you…you know that means I’ll start crying to and I cannot afford to ruin my make-up” she scolds.</p><p>“I won’t… but you know Kane is going to be a mess” he chuckles.</p><p>Octavia rolls her eyes at how emotional her father can be “I know” she giggles “Are you okay big brother?”<br/>
He kisses her cheek “I’m fine, I’m so happy for you” it’s taking everything in him to not break down.</p><p>“Time is running out, so I’ll just say this, Clarke is here…don’t let her go this time” she says softly, as much as he tried to shut himself off to the rest of the world, Bellamy leaned on his sister and Miller to ease his ache when Clarke left, which led him to break up with his then girlfriend Gina “I love you big brother”</p><p>“I love you too”</p><p>A soft sob comes out of Kane when he sees Octavia, Bellamy and his sister give each other a knowing look chuckling.<br/>
                         </p><p>                            ~~~~~~<br/>
Clarke holds Bellamy’s hand throughout the entire service, which helped him more than she will ever know. Maybe she already knows, that’s why she did it.</p><p>The vows were beautiful; Gabriel couldn’t hold back tears while reading his. Seeing his sister so genuinely happy standing in front of their friends and families, with Indra who has been like a second mother to Octavia officiating her wedding, it feels like a dream.</p><p>When the service ends, everyone is ushered outside, the grounds are beautiful, green lands draped it in lights. There are some statues on each side with a trail in the middle that leads to two thrones made from clay. This entire set up reminds Bellamy of Rome, which probably why Octavia chose this place.</p><p>And it wouldn’t be Octavia’s wedding if it wasn’t rigged with all sorts of games and fun activities like drinking games, a dart station, Art station, a poker table was set up in the corner, themed photo-booths, board games.</p><p>After the toast he gave for his sister, the tears that streamed out of his eyes couldn’t be helped but he made it through, after that he danced with her and now everyone seems to be scattered all over the place indulging themselves in the many games and open bar.<br/>
Bellamy finds himself admiring one the statues outside, a safe distance away from everyone else.</p><p>“Who would have thought Octavia would be getting married before any of us” Clarke chuckles lightly startling Bellamy.</p><p>He draws his lip between his teeth, he didn’t think she would be getting married anytime soon. She always said she wanted to travel to places she never thought possible but now, she admits she still wants that but she’s happy she has Gabriel to do it with. “Yeah, life is full of surprises” he manages a fake smile, which Clarke obviously sees right through.</p><p>“Remember how she swore marriage wasn’t for her? That she belonged to nature” Clarke let’s out a light chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah…I guess that’s what happens when you find your person” a small smile tugs at his lips raking a nervous hand through his hair.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Why are you over here by yourself?” she asks concern clear in her tone.</p><p>“I’m fine Clarke, I just needed a minute” he sighs, her gaze doesn’t falter, she knows him better than anyone, and he knows he can’t lie to her, apart from the biggest secret of his life, which is that he is completely in love with her, has been for years. He huffs out a frustrated breath “I just…I feel like I’m losing my sister, she’s growing up way too fast, she’s only twenty-three and now she’s getting married and…she is married. I’m nervous about all of this. I don’t know how I’ll be able to get through this whole thing” he admits “I know it’s crazy…”</p><p>“It’s not” she cuts him off “A little pathetic maybe, but…it’s not crazy” she puns, eliciting a laugh out of him.</p><p>Clarke understands how much Octavia means to Bellamy, and he knows she wouldn’t dare let him dismiss those feelings.</p><p>“I’m so happy for her, she has the person she calls the love of her life, she has her life together, she’s Octavia” he chuckles, proudly.</p><p>“I know” she smiles at him sincerely “I know. It’s hard, and I’m not going to let you be an emotional mess throughout all this, so I got you…every step of the way…I’m here”</p><p>“Thank you” he says, his eyes drop to her lips before the flicker back to eyes, he wants to kiss her so badly.</p><p>“Come on” she grabs his hand.</p><p>They are a few minutes in playing darts and Bellamy is leading which frustrates Clarke because she is very competitive and Bellamy finds it cute. “Your aim sucks princess” he throws his head back in laughter.</p><p>“Hey you just spent a lot of time in bars that is why” she whines huffing out a small laugh.</p><p>About half an hour later they find themselves playing the giant Tic-Tac-Toe which Clarke is crushing.</p><p>“That’s how you do it, suck it Blake” she smirks busting out a few adorable victory dances. This one of his favorite things about Clarke, her ability to make everything else fall away.</p><p>He throws down the big wooden piece with a giant X painted on and surrenders “Fine you win, now calm down before you pull something” he snickers.</p><p>She elbows his side playfully “Hey I’m still young, I won, just take it like a big boy…old man”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’ll show what an old man can do, he picks Clarke up and throws her on his shoulder</p><p>“Put me done” she laughs uncontrollably “fine you’re the strongest, youngest man on planet earth” she says in between laughs “Now put me down the, I don’t want people seeing my ass”</p><p>Bellamy sets Clarke down when he reaches the bar. They plop on their stools, Clarke passes Bellamy the designed fortune tellers made out of paper that the wedding prepared for the dare or dare game while she sips on her water<br/>
Bellamy stares at Clarke warily as he takes a sip of his own water “Didn’t they already play this game? He asks with a raised brow.</p><p>“Yes, but not every dare was done so…” she leans into the chair smirking “We are going to do some of them. Come on, the night is long are you going to sulk through it”</p><p>Bellamy lets out a light chuckle, she’s not going to let up, besides having fun with his best friend is the best distraction, she’s trying to make sure he has fun and he appreciates that.</p><p>Clarke is the first to play “Take a shot” she reads “oh see, simple and the best one,” she smirks the bartender puts two shot glasses in front of them. Bellamy takes one gritting his teeth as the hot liquor makes its way down his throat. Clarke takes the other one holding up the glass to the bartender.</p><p>“Hey I’m the only who is supposed to take a shot, it’s my dare” Bellamy laughs.</p><p>“Pshh and let you have all the fun” she smirks, he takes the fortune teller from her hands and the dare it lands on is for Clarke to kiss a stranger, a familiar emotion creeps its way up.<br/>
Clarke doesn’t seem to think twice about it, she laughs at the dare and plops off of her seat, Bellamy can’t help the stupid grin on his face as Clarke searches for who to kiss. A mischievous grin grows on her face as she makes her way to a table with an older man, Monty’s grandfather, Bellamy recognizes.</p><p>She places a kiss on his cheek, giving her a huge grin. Clarke playfully bows when she approaches Bellamy.<br/>
“You made him happy” Bellamy snickers, clapping his hands.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I’ve found myself a husband. You’re invited to our wedding” she winks.</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world…my turn” his dare is to steal a hat “Easy-peasy” he smirks. He makes his way to the poker station set-up and subtly picks up black fedora that’s on Jaspers head. All he can hear is Jasper yelling at him to bring back his hat in one piece while he runs off.</p><p>He throws his hands up in victory when reaches the bar, the hat on his head. Clarke pulls out her phone and Bellamy gladly poses for a few photos. She gets in the frame taking a few selfies with him. We’ll he ever not want her? or Feeling this penetrating tension between them?</p><p>“Okay, so your dare is…ask someone to dance” he reads “This shouldn’t be too hard” he says shooting her a lopsided grin.</p><p>He watches her take a shot and hold out her hand to him “Dance with” she says softly, a small smile playing on her lips, her gaze fixed on his. That charge between them rising, he takes her hand and they head to the dance floor.<br/>
~~~~~~<br/>
Having Ruelle’s I get to love you playing, while Bellamy’s hand is on the small of her back, his breath on her neck, having their bodies molded together like this, moving together in a slow motion makes Clarke want to stay in this moment forever.</p><p>Clarke does want to stay in this moment forever but it gets too overwhelming so she’s thankful when the music changes to something more upbeat.</p><p>She knows it’s not just the liquor that’s making her feel this fucked for Bellamy as she grinds on him, his face on her neck, she does however know that she needed to some liquid courage to be dancing with him like this. She turns to him, and all she wants it to crash her lips with his “Come with me” she whispers and he follows.</p><p>“Where are we going?” he asks once they are back inside the hotel.</p><p>“This is a big place, figured we can just chill” she says holding up the bottle of Champagne, he didn’t even notice her swipe that when leaving.</p><p>Her hair is now loose, too hot from dancing. Clarke bites her lips at how good Bellamy looks holding his jacket over his shoulder, his white dress shirt sleeves rolled to his elbows showing his veined arms.</p><p>They find themselves in the hallway where their rooms are, they sit outside Bellamy’s room their backs against the wall passing the Champagne bottle back and forth.<br/>
“Thank you, for tonight” he whispers, he’s so close to her she can taste him,</p><p>She smiles, knowing there is nothing she would rather have been doing than making sure he’s alright “You’re welcome.”</p><p>She watches him take her hand in his, their hands intertwined on his lap. “So what time is your flight?” he asks, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a big chug, she isn’t surprised by the bitter undertone in his words.</p><p>“I…I don’t know; I was thinking of coming back home?” she whispers; how does she tell him that she never wanted to leave in the first place.</p><p>Bellamy’s eyes nearly bulge out of his socket “You are?” he asks staggered.</p><p>Now it’s her turn to take a big sip “Yeah, I didn’t find what I was looking for,” she says sadly.</p><p>“And what were you looking for?” he asks, muddled.</p><p>This time it’s definitely the alcohol that makes her blurt out these words “I was looking for a way to get over you,” she stands, feeling a surge of anger that she doesn’t know where to place. She can’t face him, she can feel the tears stream down her cheeks, what is she doing?</p><p>She feels his gentle hand on hers, turning her to face him, she still can’t bring herself to look him in the eye, he lifts her chin up until her eyes are fixed on his, his eyes dance with sadness and confusion.</p><p>“You left because of me?” he asks pained and her heart breaks.</p><p>“The job opportunity was good, and…and I learned a lot…being a designer in Paris, it’s the dream but I left my home. You” she sighs, trying to gather all the energy she can to get through this conversation, she feels betrayed by her body because in this moment she feels so sober.</p><p>“I did but, the main reason I left was…Because I couldn’t take it anymore Bellamy. I…I could sleep in your bed but I couldn’t touch you, I got to hear about all the girls you were screwing and that broke me every time…”</p><p>“Hey… you were the one getting into relationships when you were here.”</p><p>“Because I - I needed to move on from you but my heart wouldn’t allow it, and then…Bellamy Blake got into a relationship…I thought I didn’t stand a chance with you because you weren’t the type of guy to just settle for one girl and I couldn’t share you either and then…you met Gina and she was a history nerd just like you and you seemed to like her so much. It all just felt set you know…like she was the one” Clarke croaks.</p><p>Bellamy paces, raking his hand in his hair frustratingly, his jaw clenched. “I - I can’t believe this. You ran half way across the world because of me? Do you know how many times I’ve stood outside your door, back when we were in high school, in college and even after ready to pour my heart to you? I fucked around, not settling with anyone of them because I knew my heart belonged to my fucking best friend” he shrieks “Clarke, when you described the person you wanted to be with, that wasn’t me”</p><p>“Bellamy…”</p><p>“I just…you said you loved me…you don’t anymore” his voice breaks.</p><p>The tension stretches, she could say it or she can show him, so leaps into his arms kissing him, it takes a second but his mind finally registers what’s happening and he grips her waist, his lips moving together with hers.</p><p>In this moment with her lips on his, time stops in a collision of senses. She moans in his mouth; he gasps when their tongues touch, her whole body feels like it is on fire, consumed by every beautiful feeling.</p><p>She pulls back from the kiss, her intense gaze fixed on his, he seems to be as shocked as she is that this is actually happening “Its only ever been you Bellamy, of course I still love you.<em> Only you</em>” she states and her lips are back on his.</p><p>Clarke has imagined what it would feel like to kiss Bellamy but it doesn’t hold a candle to how it feels right in this moment.</p><p>The kiss is burning yet delicate, it’s possessive, gentle and toe curling. She pulls back from the kiss ever so slightly but he doesn’t put her down “I need you” she says, her eyes conveying just how much she needs him right now.</p><p> </p><p>With one hand still holding her in place, he retrieves his key card with the other and opens the door to his room. Once the door closes he pins her against it, claiming her mouth again. This time the kiss is softer and his lips starts trailing down her neck while her hand curls his hair the other digging into his back. She moans with every makes he makes on her body with his mouth, she can feel herself pooling between her legs.<br/>
~~~~~~</p><p>“Tell me what you need princess” he mummers against her neck, still pinning her against the wall.</p><p>“Bellamy fuck, I... you” she cries “I just need you tonight Bell” with that Bellamy sets Clarke down, she turns away from him and he helps pull the zipper down and the dress falls down leaving her in her red laced set.</p><p>Bellamy feels like his cock is going to burst out of his pants at just how fucking hot Clarke looks in front of him. He takes his pants off and then his shirt, he smirks at how hungrily she stares him up and down.</p><p>Bellamy sits at the edge of the bed, he swallows hard as his dark eyes roam over Clarke’s body as she slowly takes off her bra, then her panties. His hands are on her ass the moment she stands in front of him, his fingers dig into her skin as he sucks on her nipple he pays attention to one and then the one. One of his hands snaking in between her legs, his thumb rubs her clit, making her knees buckle, she throws her head back, holding on to him by the shoulders.</p><p>“Fuck…fuck Bell I need you” she whimpers.</p><p>Bellamy pulls out of Clarke, licking the juices off his fingers “Come here” he lays her on the bed on her back hovering over her. He captures her lips, as much as he wants to prolong this, he needs to be inside of her.<br/>
“I need to get a condom” he says softly brushing a strand of hair from her face.</p><p>There is a spark and full on adoration in her eyes that makes Bellamy swoon, this having her look at him like this. he beats himself for always brushing it off but all that matters, is this moment.</p><p>“That’s okay…I’m on the pill” she says wrapping her hands around his neck pulling his body closer and kissing him.</p><p>She gasps in his mouth he moans in hers, euphoria whirls inside of him when he pushes inside her, his head buried in her neck. Clarke wraps her legs around his waist, he thrusts inside of her deeper and faster.</p><p>“You feel…fuck…you feel amazing” he groans</p><p>“Rig…right there, fuck Bell” she whimpers “Just like that yes…yes…yes please” With each stroke, each moan, each dig of her fingers in his back, his orgasm builds, he’s so close and so is she, he can feel her clenching around him, her moans getting louder. Her back arches, fisting the sheets, her head thrown back onto the pillow.<br/>
He pins her hands above her head with one hand the other trailing down to her folds rubbing her clit, Clarke rests her leg on Bellamy’s shoulder whimpering beneath him “I’m…Bell fuck I’m coming…Bell”</p><p>“Fuck…come for me princess, I fuck…” he groans “I’m right there…” he grunts feeling her shudder while he spills inside of her. Staring into Clarke’s eyes as he thrusts inside of her through their orgasm is intimacy he never thought possible. Clarke lays on her stomach, thin white sheet covering her ass while Bellamy lays on his back, his hand caressing Clarke’s back both can’t seem to tear from each other’s gaze.</p><p>“Does this feel weird to you?” she whispers her fingers caressing up and down his arm.</p><p>A small smile tugs at Bellamy’s lips, how can he think this is a mistake, nothing has ever felt more right. “No, it doesn’t…feels like a missing piece of the puzzle is finally put in place” he says and pulls her closer so that her head is on her chest, her legs wrapped around his “’It feels right” he says kissing the top of her head.</p><p>The morning light cascades through the window blinds, soft rays of yellow resting softly over Clarke’s body. It all feels unreal, waking up to Clarke, knowing they are more than just friends. Watching her sleep so at peace next to him. He wants to kiss her and tell her he loves her, making up for all the years he could have been doing that.</p><p>You’re staring” she smiles, her eyes still closed.</p><p>“Morning princess” he smiles “I was just thinking”<br/>
She shifts, her eyes fluttering open, gazing up at him.</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“Us, how badly I want this to work…I don’t think I can love anyone else, it’s<em> only you</em>”</p><p>Clarke smiles, glint in her eyes “I want that too”<br/>
The glee he feels right now cannot be explained.</p><p>“I know we have to catch up with our friends this afternoon but…go on a date with me, tonight”</p><p>“I’d love too” she beams kissing him, soft and passionate “And I love you”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<br/>This fic was written as part of the @t100fic-for-blm you can find us on Twitter and tumblr.</p><p>Thanks to @heatherexcuseyouclarke for being my beta for this fic.</p><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated💙<br/>Find me on Tumblr @luminouswriter</p><p> </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>